shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Critical Role
Critical Role is an American web series in which a group of professional voice actors play Dungeons & Dragons. The series is broadcast live on Thursdays at 19:00 PT on the Critical Role Twitch channel. On the Monday following the live stream, the streams are made available for the public on Critical Role's website and uploaded to their YouTube channel. Plot Vox Machina Mighty Nein Characters Vox Machina= Main :Matt Mercer as The Dungeon Master :Ashley Johnson as Pike Trickfoot (gnome cleric) :Laura Bailey as Vex'alia (half-elf ranger/rogue) :Liam O'Brien as Vax'ildan (half-elf rogue/paladin/druid) :Marisha Ray as Keyleth (half-elf druid) :Sam Riegel as Scanlan Shorthalt (gnome bard) and Tarryon Darrington (human artificer) :Taliesin Jaffe as Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III (human gunslinger) :Travis Willingham as Grog Strongjaw (goliath barbarian/fighter) :Orion Acaba as Tiberius Stormwind (dragonborn sorcerer) Guests :Felicia Day as Lyra (human wizard) :Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Zahra Hydris (tiefling warlock) :Will Friedle as Kashaw Vesh (human cleric) :Wil Wheaton as Thorbir Falbek (dwarf fighter) :Kit Buss as Lillith Anioska Daturai (tiefling wizard) :Jason Charles Miller as Garthok (half-orc rogue) :Chris Hardwick as Gern Blanston (dragonborn wizard) :Chris Perkins as Shale (goliath fighter) :Patrick Rothfuss as Kerrek (human paladin) :Noelle Stevenson as Tova (dwarf/werebear blood hunter) The Search for Grog :Matt Mercer as The Dungeon Master :Ashley Johnson as Pike Trickfoot (gnome cleric) :Laura Bailey as Vex'alia (half-elf ranger/rogue) :Liam O'Brien as Lieve'tel Toluse (elf cleric) :Marisha Ray as Keyleth (half-elf druid) :Sam Riegel as Scanlan Shorthalt (gnome bard) :Taliesin Jaffe as Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III (human gunslinger) :Travis Willingham as Bertrand Bell (human fighter) and Grog Strongjaw (goliath barbarian/fighter) The Adventures of the Darrington Brigade :Matthew Mercer as The Dungeon Master :Sam Riegel as Tarryon Darrington (human artificer) :Laura Bailey as Farriwen Breeze (air genasi monk) :Taliesin Jaffe as The Owlbear (human rogue/barbarian) :Ashley Johnson as Damian Vadoma (half-elf fighter) :Liam O'Brien as Buddy (ogre fighter) :Travis Willingham as Macaroni Samsonite (halfling cleric) :Marisha Ray as Hazel Copperpot (dwarf bard) |-|The Mighty Nein= Main :Matt Mercer as The Dungeon Master :Ashley Johnson as Yasha Nydoorin (aasimar barbarian) :Laura Bailey as Jester Lavorre (tiefling cleric) :Liam O'Brien as Caleb Widogast (human wizard) :Marisha Ray as Beauregard Lionett (human monk) :Sam Riegel as Nott the Brave (goblin rogue) :Taliesin Jaffe as Mollymauk Tealeaf (tiefling blood hunter) and Caduceus Clay (firbolg cleric)' :Travis Willingham as 'Fjord (half-orc warlock/paladin) Guests :Khary Payton as Shakäste (human cleric) :Mark Hulmes as Calianna (half-elf sorcerer, 1/10 black dragon) :Ashly Burch as Keg (dwarven fighter) :Sumalee Montano as Nila (firbolg druid) :Deborah Ann Woll as Twiggy (forest gnome rogue) :Chris Perkins as Spurt (kobold inventor) :Mica Burton as Reani (aasimar druid) |-|One-Shots= Call of Cthulhu: Shadow of the Crystal Palace :Taliesin Jaffe as The Keeper of Arcane Lore :Marisha Ray as Alexandra Elise O'Neil :Erika Ishii as Hanako Hayashi :Liam O'Brien as Septimus Goodfellow :Ashly Burch as Ida Codswell :Phil LaMarr as Dr. Mason Pocket :Travis Willingham as Captain Bentley Badger'' UnDeadwood :Travis Willingham as '''Reverend Mason :Matthew Mercer as Clayton "The Coffin" Sharpe :Marisha Ray as Arabella Whitlock :Anjali Bhimani as Miriam Landisman :Khary Payton as Aloysius Fogg :Brian Wayne Foster as The Game Master :Ivan Van Norman as The Bartender Ships het slash :Clayleb - the ship between Caleb and Caduceus :Claysol - the ship between Caduceus and Pumat Sol :Clayson - the ship between Clayton Sharpe and Reverend Mason :Darrolo - the ship between Percy and Taryon :Fjorclay - the ship between Fjord and Caduceus :Fjarrow - the ship between Fjord and Darrow :Groglan - the ship between Grog and Scanlan :Jaremore - the ship between Jarett and Gilmore :Percildan - the ship between Percy and Vax :Perclan - the ship between Percy and Scanlan :Percymore - the ship between Percy and Gilmore :Scancy - the ship between Scanlan and Percy :Shadowgast - the ship between Caleb and Essek :Vaxlan - the ship between Vax and Scanlan :Vaxmore - the ship between Vax and Gilmore :Vrog - the ship between Vax and Grog :Widofjord - the ship between Caleb and Fjord femslash :Alexako - the ship between Alexandra and Hanako :Beauleth - the ship between Beauregard and Keyleth :Beauphelia - the ship between Beauregard and Ophelia Mardun :Beauvantika - the ship between Beauregard and Avantika :Beauyasha - the ship between Beauregard and Yasha :Beaujester - the ship between Beau and Jester :Caliester - the ship between Calianna and Jester :Cassandra x Kaylie - the ship between Cassandra and Kaylie :Farriwen x Damian - the ship between Farriwen and Damian :Fluffernutter - the ship between Nott and Jester :Jestereani - the ship between Jester and Reani :Kegregard - the ship between Beauregard and Kegg :Kimallura - the ship between Kima and Allura :Mirabella - the ship between Miriam Landisman and Arabella Whitlock :Neau - the ship between Nott and Beauregard :Pike’ahlia - the ship between Pike and Vex :Pikeleth - the ship between Pike and Keyleth :Reanbeau - the ship between Reani and Beauregard :Vexahra - the ship between Vex and Zahra :Vexleth - the ship between Vex and Keyleth :Vexsandra - the ship between Vex and Cassandra :Yester - the ship between Yasha and Jester :Zuasha - the ship between Zuala and Yasha non-binary poly :Bashter - the ship between Beauregard, Yasha and Jester :Blumenkrew - the ship between Caleb, Astrid and Eodwulf :Bren-attos - the ship between Caleb, Nott and Yeza :Clayvorregast - the ship between Caduceus, Jester and Caleb :Fjorclayleb - the ship between Fjord, Caduceus and Caleb :Fjoresauk - the ship between Fjord, Jester and Molly :Lavfjorclay - the ship between Jester, Fjord and Caduceus :Perczahlia - the ship between Percy, Zahra and Vex :Pervaxmore - the ship between Percy, Gilmore and Vax :Shadowidojest - the ship between Essek, Caleb and Jester :Shadowidowmauk - the ship between Caleb, Essek and Mollymauk :Vaxlethmore - the ship between Vax, Keyleth and Gilmore :Vekleth - the ship between Vex, Pike and Keyleth :Widofjordmauk - the ship between Caleb, Fjord and Mollymauk :Widofjorester - the ship between Caleb, Fjord and Jester family :de Rolos - the ship between Percy and Cassandra :Gnome Family - the ship between Scanlan, Pike, and Grog :Mighty Nein - the ship between the members of the Mighty Nein :Stealth Twins - the ship between Vex and Vax :Vox Machina - the ship between the members of Vox Machina friend :Awkaward Allies - the ship between Caleb and Yasha :Beaumauk - the ship between Beauregard and Molly :Brjeaus - the ship between Fjord and Beau :Chaos Crew - the ship between Caleb, Nott, Jester and Beau :Empire Kids - the ship between Caleb and Beau :Empire Trio - the ship between Caleb, Beau and Nott :Fjasha - the ship between Fjord and Yasha :God Squad - the ship between Caduceaus, Jester and Yasha :Mollyash - the ship between Molly and Yasha :Nott Brenatto Fan Club - the ship between Caleb and Yeza :Trickjaw - the ship between Pike and Grog :Widonott - the ship between Caleb and Nott cargo :McTreeleth - the ship between Keyleth and the Sun Tree :Vroom - the ship between Vex'ahlia and the Flying Broom Fandom FAN FICTION : : TUMBLR : : : : TWITTER : WIKI : : Lists Trivia * During Campaign 1, all of the couple sat on opposite sides of the table. In Campaign 2, all the couples from Campaign 1 sit on the same side of the table. Videos The Legend of Vox Machina Animated Intro Critical Role - Mighty Nein Intro Navigation